Dr. Harvey’s Nightmare
Dr. Harvey suffers nightmares after he eats something he shouldn’t have. (Feature “The Smurfs”) Plot Since the two evil shrews has served Mia as their slave, Rocky woke from his nightmare and then he told Bullwinkle about his sister was a slaving servant ordered by Mia Risley's wicked guardians Kerry and Maylen Spindelson using their brainwashing machine and Bullwinkle feel so sorry for his little friend big sister was treated as slave but after that, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Kat see Dr. Harvey with a nasty sandwich and he should know that he is not supposed to eat it. Kat told Rocky and Bullwinkle that last time when Dr. Harvey ate the sandwich he had dreamed about that he is a scary ghost and that already happened last time just before they, Casper and the Ghostly Trios met them and Karen so Kat, Rocky and Bullwinkle that they hope that Dr. Harvey can learn his lesson so after Rocky, Bullwinkle and Kat went back to sleep, Dr. Harvey begins to eat the sandwich and then he suffers a nightmare. Dr. Harvey think he is still awake but he is dreaming, he see the Ghostly Trios dress up as jazz band with some saxophone. Dr. Harvey would like to try it but it seems so scratched so he leaves the Ghostly Trios in his room and then he see in the hallway, Karen is doing the FBI Preschool, but Karen told him that this is the care and sympathy way and she is training those kids how to become an FBI Angent. After Dr. Harvey went downstairs, he see Casper dress as the Sargent of the army and Dr. Harvey has never seen him that way before and Casper told him that none of this never happens if he never eat that sandwich so he and his monsters army set off to do war. Then suddenly Dr. Harvey hear his daughter screaming in her bedroom so he went upstairs and see those firemen. Their chief of the firefighters, who have turned out to be Bullwinkle and he is called Fearless Firemoose had let Dr. Harvey in Kat’s bedroom. Dr. Harvey realize that Kat is hanging out of the window and she is not very happy with her father for eating a nasty sandwich. Dr. Harvey have to run downstairs and get the ladder to save his daughter but he heard a strange voice and it’s a smurf named Hefty and he heard that Dr. Harvey have a sandwich problem. But another smurf named Brainy said to him that the nasty foods are so bad for him to eat and Dr. Harvey should have listen to his daughter so Hefty and Brainy call two ogres to take him to the hospital and they did. When those ogres took Dr. Harvey to the hospital, he realizes that all of the smurfs are dressed as doctors and a beautiful smurf, Nurse Smurfette told him it’s called “Smurf Hospital” and the owner of this hospital created this place. And when Nurse Smurfette left to check on the patient, he talk to the next smurf doctor which it’s turn out to be Rocky who dressed as smurf doctor and he told him none of this wouldn’t happen if he haven’t been eating that sandwich and hanging his daughter out of the window. Then those ogres took Dr. Harvey to smurf operation theater where he meets the owner of the Smurf Hospital, Dr. Papa Smurf and he told Dr. Harvey that he and the other smurfs heard that he ate the nasty sandwich and that couldn’t been the smurfs arch nemesis, Gargamel the Wizard‘s tricks. So he has a pet cat named Azrael who can scare those smurfs and then Garamel show up and he can do some surgery on Dr. Harvey by their saws and cut him but Dr. Harvey begins to awaken from his nightmares and he didn’t realize that he had a bad dream again with a nasty sandwich. Later Dr. Harvey went downstairs to the kitchen and tell Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat that he had a bad dream again and they were all in it and he had learned his lesson about the sandwich he ate. The Ghostly Trios came see the gang as they are talking about Dr. Harvey bad dream because he ate the nasty sandwich and he promised to never do it again. The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The All New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes